Baby Day
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A Michaelis Family story. When Ciel refuses to allow his family to celebrate mother's day, he creates a new purpose for the day. A day to celebrate his precious ones, but when unexpected company arrives, Ciel must keep it together for his family.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had only just risen and the birds were beginning to sing their first songs of the day. Inside the medieval style castle, Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis lay asleep in their bed, Eve, and many of the kittens rested between them. Four young children silently moved into the room.

"Look Brothers, Mommy and Daddy are sleepy, and the kitties too, but I am not sleepy anymore because today is a happy day. It is Baby Day." Rachel grinned showing her tiny fangs.

"Yes Sister, Baby Day is a happy thing, Mama and Dad are nice to have it for us. They love us." Evian replied walking to the bed and lifting his kitten into his arms. They tiny cat purred softly as the demonling cuddled him gently.

"Hello Tiny, I love you." The child giggled as the kitten rubbed against his face.

"Tiny loves you so much Brother Evian, you are so nice to him. Kitty is nice to me, she is so pretty. Mommy is pretty too, I want to be just like my mommy when I get big!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"Mum and Dad are good, they love us and our kitties and mum loves puppy. Do you think there will be a kitty and puppy day?" Rowan asked making his way over to his mother.

"No Brother Rowan. But Baby Day will still be here, even when we are big, one day Mama might let us have Mama's day again when we big. We should be happy to have Baby Day because it means Mama loves us and wants us."

"Yes, we are loved." The three younger Michaelis children said in unison. Rachel climbed up on the bed carefully, she gasped the giggled.

"Brothers, Daddy is scary, he is not the same. He looks like brother Vincent and me and our babies."

"He is going to be scary for Cousin Lizzy, we should tell him that it would not be very nice."

"Cousin Lizzy is kind of afraid of grandfather, she will not like Daddy anymore and run away!" Rachel sobbed.

"No she would not do that Sister, She will see Dad this way soon and so will Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka. No one will run away." Evian said. "She will be afraid at first but Mama will make it okay, Mama always makes everything okay, he is the best Mama in the whole world."

"I love Mommy."Vincent added climbing up beside his mother and lying down, he soon fell asleep.

"Brother Vincent was still sleepy, but I want Mommy and Daddy to wake up so Baby Day can start. My tiny Rachel heart is giggly."

It wasn't long before Angelina and Kathryn opened their deep crimson eyes and began to fuss, causing Ciel to wake suddenly.

"Meemee!" The twins cried from their cribs.

"I'm coming little ones." Ciel called sliding off the bed, his movement startled Sebastian, who raised his head and looked around.

"It's alright, I'm checking on the babies, but don't move, Vincent's on the other side of you and the children are standing by the bed with the kittens."

"How did you know all that Mum, you just got up, when I'm awake at first, I don't know anything!" Rowan said with an astonished tone.

"You know things, it's just hard to focus, that's all."Ciel replied lifting the twins from their beds and carrying them to the bed.

"Oh Mommy, today is so special, it is Baby Day, do you remember, we are your very own babies, that is such a happy thing!" Ciel smiled.

"Of course I remember, I have six wonderful babies to celebrate, how could I forget?"

"Silly Mum, you would never forget us, not even me!" Ciel reached out and stroked the boy's hair.

"That's right, do you know why I wouldn't forget you Rowan?" The child nodded.

"Because you're my Mum and I'm you little Rowan." The youngest Michaelis son beaned with pride.

"That's right, I'm glad you remember that." Rowan pulled the necklace from under his night clothes.

"Yes, I'll remember, I have my very own promise." Sebastian smiled, he was proud of his family. Ciel was a wonderful mother and the perfect mate, he could ask no more than what was in front of him.

"What will we do for baby day Mommy, can we play together and have extra, extra, extra cuddles?" Rachel pleaded.

"It's your day, your father and I always let you choose what we do for baby day, within reason of course."

"Are you having Mommy's day for Grandma Rachel?"

"Later yes, when you children have gone to sleep."

"I would like to spend time with Grandma Rachel, I love her very much and she likes hugs." Rachel said.

"Little ones, she can't get here until later, they're busy entertaining today."

"Is it Uncle Michael, he can come see us, we love him too!"

"I know you do, so does he. Now, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast. You children go down to the table and sit down. We'll be there in a moment, ask Cynna to get your glasses down." The children ran from the room to obey their mother. Sebastian stood up, taking Angelina in his arms.

"I still think you should allow us to celebrate you as well." /he said, bending down to kiss Ciel.

"What for, I haven't done anything extraordinary, babies are born everyday, mothers do what they need to for their children, I don't need a pat on the back for that." Ciel replied walking to the door.

"True, but not every mother especially demons decide to be mothers, you know what they do to their unborn-"

"I know, it breaks my heart. I couldn't ever even think about doing that to one of ours."

"And that Ciel is just one thing about you worth celebrating, one in an infinitely long list. You not only made the choice on your own to give our children life, but to actually care for them without hiring staff to do so as many nobles in hell do. Your love for them is clear and you always make sure they know you're here for them. You deserve to have some recognition for all you do. It can't be easy to keep us all in line, yet you do it so well." Sebastian said lifting Vincent up. A small growl reached Sebastian's ears and he felt suddenly guilty.

"I'm sorry my love, I should have made sure you had enough last night."

"I'm fine, it's not like I didn't eat at all, you should remember that much." Ciel smirked.

"I do. I just-"

"Maybe I would've taken more if you hadn't had one of your problems" the young demon teased.

"I can't be blamed for that." Sebastian smirked.

"too late, I blame you, you and your surprises."

"Alright, I accept half the blame, the other half-"

"No, you started with me." Ciel replied.

"You challenged me, I responded."

"After you-"

"Mommy, Dad, are you fighting?" Vincent asked sleepily.

"No, we're just talking my son.' Sebastian kissed his son's head.

"Oh. Is baby day starting now?"

"After breakfast."

"Yay!" Vincent said resting his head on his father's shoulder. As they reached the hall, they were greeted by Cynna.

"good morning masters, I realize it's early however, you have two visitors waiting for you downstairs. Master Ciel, please keep in mind that today is rather-"

"Who is it?" Ciel asked knowing his answer already, Cynna had given it away with his plea.

"Prince Soma and his servant Agni are here sir." Before Ciel could respond, Vincent called to him.

"Mommy, it is baby day, please do not be sad, you have babies to play with and we want you to be happy. I still love you." the child said softly.

"Meemee."Kathryn said patting his arm

"what is it Kathryn?"

"Ni...Ni..." She cooed Ciel sighed, he had no choice, he would have to tolerate the situation, for his children's happiness, Ciel Michaelis would do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel and Sebastian arrived downstairs to find their children in the sitting room with their guests.

"Please Mr. Prince Soma and Mummy man, my mommy does not like it when you do not tell him you want to see us. Today is Baby Day, he will be so sad." Rachel said frowning. Soma turned to Agni, a look of confusion was on his face.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing Agni?" He asked, Agni shook his head.

"Never my prince." The children giggled.

"Mama made it, it is Mama's day but now it is Baby Day. It is only for Mama's babies, we are his babies, that means it is all for us!" The children clapped.

"my mommy loves us so much, I know because he is mommy and he says so. Mommy is always right." Rachel said, nodding her head. Sebastian couldn't stop himself from chuckling, catching Soma and Agni's attention. Instantly upon seeing Ciel, Soma grinned and made a movement toward him.

"Don't. It's too early for you to be hanging on me and I'd prefer you not do it at all. We've talked about you just showing up haven't we?" Ciel glared at the prince.

"Yes, I am sorry, it's been a while since Agni and I have visited , we missed you my friends." Soma said sadly.

"Oh Mommy, he is so sad." Rachel moved closer and began to pat Soma's head gently. "It is okay Mr. Prince Soma and Mummy man, I like you." She comforted. Despite his irritation, Ciel smiled at the sight of his eldest daughter petting their company.

"You are very kind princess Rachel, thank you." Soma replied.

"Meemee...meemee." Kathryn called in her tiny voice. Ciel looked down at her.

"I'm here Kathryn." Ciel rubbed his daughter's hair lovingly.

"Mommy, can Mr. Prince Soma and Mummy man have baby day too?" Rachel asked.

"No. they're not my babies." Ciel said coldly. Evian tilted his head.

"Mama, they never had baby day, they do not have hugs and love like you give us. Can they see baby day?"

"Oh no, brothers, sisters, they do not have happiness like us. Our tiny hearts are giggly and smiley, they do not have it." Ciel sighed.

"Alight, fine, they can see. Now I want you all at the table." He said.

"Oh Mommy, you are so very nice, do you see, Mommy is good. I love my mommy." Rachel said skipping into the hall.

"Your little ones have grown since our last visit." Soma said with a smile. "Tell me Ciel, which one is the little girl you're holding, I never can tell them apart."

"Kathryn, Sebastian has Angelina. You two are lucky it's their day. I should warn you that if you do anything to mess this up for them, I'll have your bloody head and not think twice about it." Ciel grumbled.

"gentle my love, the children are present." Sebastian reminded.

"You're right, I should try not to upset them, it's their day after all and I wouldn't be a good mother if I taught them this behavior." The younger demon said, feeling Kathryn grip his jacket.

"Come into the dinning room and feed the little ones, it seems to help when you see them smile." Sebastian ushered Ciel from the room and turned back with a smile.

"Please accept my apology, Ciel still hasn't gotten over that argument between you about the children. I'm working with him. Would you care to join us for breakfast, Ciel will be fine once the children begin their morning routine."

"As long as you're sure, I wouldn't want to upset him anymore than we already have."

"Follow me then, to the dinning room, I'll ask Cynna to prepare something for you, Lady Elizabeth should be joining us shortly." The group traveled through the castle until they arrived at the table. Sebastian carefully handed Angelina to her mother and woke Vincent to place him in his chair. The boy rubbed his eyes.

Ciel had already filled the feeding glasses and set them in front of their owners. The children grinned.

"Thank you for taking care of us, we are loved very much. We have yummy things to eat and happy hearts. Thank you for letting us be your babies. We love you so much!" The four eldest said in unison. Ciel smiled.

"I love you too my little ones."

"I've never heard them do that." Soma glanced at Agni.

"We're not sure why they started this little ritual but they don't eat unless they thank Ciel for feeding them and tell him they love him. It's quite interesting, it's certainly not one of our rules." Sebastian explained. He exited to speak to Cynna.

"Mommy, for baby day, can we please go shopping and playing and reading?"Vincent asked hopefully, taking a sip from his glass. He grinned. "Mommy always has yummy things just for us. This is happy."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy." Ciel kissed the top of his son's head. It wasn't long before Lizzy joined them, greeting the children with a hug and kiss.

"Oh, hello, it's been quite a while." She said lowering herself into her seat beside Ciel.

"Yes, it's good to see you again." The prince said with a polite smile. The comment was followed by silence.

"Mama?" Evian called softly.

"Yes Evian?"

"Mr. Prince Soma did not mean to be mean to you. He likes you and wants to be friends."

"That's fine, I don't have any problem with a long distance friendship. I may be persuaded to accept a call now and then" Evian tilted his head.

"What does it mean Mama, I do not know it." Evian took hold of Ciel's jacket staring up at him.

"It just means that we would be good friends if they were far away, that's all. It's just wishful thinking Evian." The child stood up on his chair leaning into Ciel.

"Poor Mama, they do not mean to make you feel sad, they do not understand. You are good at knowing us, but they are different, will you please be nice with them so they will see that you are the best Mama ever?"

"I agreed to let them stay today, one step at a time. Baby steps." Ciel said stroking his son's dark hair affectionately.

"It is okay mama, they will wait for you to be happy."

"I'm sure they will." Ciel mumbled sarcastically. He helped Evian sit back down. Breakfast passed by quickly, the children talking excitedly about their day and the activities they hoped to take part in.

"Mommy, can we play get you today?" Rachel asked to Soma and Agni's confusion.

"What kind of game is that?" Soma again turned to Agni.

"It is so fun, you can play it with us, you have run and run and run as fast as you can and someone will try to get you. Daddy always gets Mommy but one time, he did not and Mommy got daddy. It is funny!" Rachel exclaimed. "Sometimes...Daddy gives mommy lots of hugs when he gets Mommy and then Daddy makes mommy help find us." Rachel leaned closer Soma did the same allowing the young princess to whisper in his ear.

"Mommy does not tell Daddy where we are, he lets us win." Soma smiled.

"Cousin Lizzy, will you come too?" Rowan placed his glass on the table carefully.

"Look Mum, I did it, it didn't break!" the young demon said proudly. His siblings cheered.

"are you all finished little ones?"

"Yes!"

"Then go get ready for the day."Ciel instructed and the four eldest children ran from the room and out of sight. Sebastian returned soon after with Cynna, the demons carried three plates sitting one in front of each guest and Lizzy, who thanked them before eating. Sebastian then handed Ciel a glass and kissed his head.

"You should sit and enjoy your breakfast Ciel, we have a long day ahead of us and it's best if yourself time to relax and eat properly." He pulled out a chair and encouraged his mate to sit down.

Just as Ciel had raised the glass to his lips, Angelina began to sob and growl. Ciel placed it back on the table.

"I'll tend to our daughter, you eat."Sebastian said cuddling the child. Kathryn watched silently finishing what was left in her bottle.

When Soma had finished, he instructed Agni to help clear the table before standing up and walking to Ciel. To the young demon's dismay, Soma wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"You're touching me...stop it." Ciel growled. "I'm trying to eat."

"I just want to tell you that I'm glad you invited us to stay and-"

"I didn't. If you don't get off of me, you're going to lose your arms." Lizzy was becoming concerned as she noticed Ciel's eyes changing. She quickly moved to Kathryn and lifted her into her arms.

"Always so cranky, I'll never understand what could possibly be so terrible." Soma said shaking his head and releasing Ciel who was fighting the urge to strangle the man.

"Look Ciel, Kathryn finished her bottle, doesn't she usually want snuggles with her mommy after that?" Lizzy quickly placed the child on Ciel's lap where she grabbed his jacket and looked up into his eyes.

"I meemee, I" She said in her tiny voice, Ciel smiled, he couldn't possibly be angry looking at his children.

"Hello Kathryn, do you want to sit with mommy?"

"Meemee." She repeated as if to answer the question.

"I can hardly wait to see what this is all about. Agni and will be honored to spend such a special day with your family. What will we do first?"

"Ni, ni, meemee. Meemee ni."Kathryn cooed.

"Shopping, each year we give the children gifts, we usually let them pick what they want. This year seems like everyone is going to be involved at some point, Lizzy, are you joining us?" The young girl smiled.

"I'd love to, I'll go get ready, will you be okay with...everything?"

"I'll try to be, I think as long as Kathryn's awake or I'm holding her I should be fine." Ciel emptied his glass.

 _I may be alright, but I don't know if I can say the same for those two. If I haven't been carted off to the mad house and I haven't strangled, beaten or killed them it'll be a miracle._


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Mommy, this is so happy, I love my new doll, I am going to call her...Molly." Rachel said cuddling the porcelain doll. She held up the toy to Lizzy.

"Cousin Lizzy, this is Molly, do you see her, Mommy and Daddy said I could have her. They love me so much!" Rachel cried.

"She's very pretty Rachel, and yes, your parents love all of you very much." The young princess ran back to her mother.

"Mommy, can Molly please have tea with us today, she will be very nice and I will take care of her lots." Ciel stroked her hair gently.

"Yes Rachel, you can share your tea with Molly." He said.

"Sister Rachel is so happy, I like it when my brothers and sisters are happy. Mr. Prince Soma, do you see how happy we are?" Vincent asked. Soma and Agni smiled.

"Yes, you're very lucky to have parents that do all of this for you." Evian held his new bunny close to him.

"Now Mama Bunny has a baby Evian!" he said, his father smiled down at him.

"I will get more bunnies someday and baby Evian will have sisters and brothers just like me. Mr. Prince Soma, Mama Bunny will be so happy when I take baby Evian home."

"I have a new ball, I can share with all of you, do you want to play?" Rowan held it out before shifting the ball to free one hand and using it to take Ciel's.

"You have such a wonderful family, your children love you very much my friends, it is good to see you are all doing well." Agni said.

"Dadyee?" Kathryn's soft voice called from the stroller. Sebastian looked down to find Angelina asleep with her new puppy and Kathryn chewing gently on her lion's ear. The former butler smiled.

"Yes Kathryn?"He asked gently. She held the lion up to him.

"I see, you have a lovely lion indeed Kathryn." Sebastian patted her head, earning a giggle.

"How do you manage, six small children is-"

"there's more in your family aren't there?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, quite a bit more than six, but we were not looked after by only two people. You are raising your children yourselves." Soma replied.

"Oh yes, mommy and daddy and very good at it. We are happy babies, Mommy and daddy want us, we want Mommy and Daddy, it is nice."Rachel said skipping beside her father.

"Yes, my dad is the best one ever and Mum is the best Mum, I asked for Mum and he said it was okay to be his Rowan baby, right mum, it's okay?" Ciel kissed the top of his son's head.

"It's more than okay Rowan. It makes me very happy."

"I'm happy too." The group continued to make their way down the busy street until they came to a sweets shop. Vincent eagerly tugged on his mother's sleeve.

"Mommy...mommy can we please have some, it is still Baby Day. Does that mean it is okay?" Ciel looked to Sebastian.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know, too many sweet things-"

"Oh but Daddy, you love us, you love us so much and Molly has not hand any, she is my baby, do you see her. She will cry if there are no sweet and yummy things to eat." Rachel said.

"And baby Evian will be sad too, Mama Bunny would not like that." Evian added shaking his head.

"Children-"Sebastian began only to be interrupted by his mate.

"Come on Sebastian, you can't upset Mama Bunny." Ciel teased only to receive a look from the older demon.

"very well, I caught your little hint, come along children, before Mama Bunny gets angry...and I have to hear about for the rest of the night." Sebastian was careful to say the last bit quietly in an attempt to hide it from the children. Lizzy giggled.

"Is there anything specific you want Ciel?"

"Yes actually, I think we should get some of those lemon drops, get some assorted items we can take home, but I want to stop another place before we go home so make sure you don't get too many-"

"Since when do you like lemon drops?" The former butler asked.

"I don't, Tanaka does, remember last time we brought them with us?" Ciel reminded his mate.

"I assume then that the assortment will be shared with the staff?"

"That's right, is that a problem?" Ciel said sternly.

"You do know they are staff don't you, not our children?"

"We've had this conversation and I'll not have it again. You should be more grateful to them, through everything you kept from me in the beginning, knowing how much more difficult it would be, they followed us when you offered them their jobs. They look after your family. Once in a while bringing them a treat isn't going to hurt anyone."

"I love you dad, but Mama is right. When my brothers and sisters lived in Mama's tummy and mama could not feed us, they took care of us. They are always good to us." Evian said softly moving closer to Ciel. Soma and Agni exchanged glances.

"Evian, you are without a doubt, your mother's son." Sebastian said shaking his head. Evian frowned.

"I am not your Evian anymore?" The boy sniffled.

"Of course you are Evian, you will always be my son, what I mean by that is you're a lot like your dear mother. As much as he doesn't care to admit it, he has a very kind heart, just like yours." Evian instantly smiled again, turning to his siblings and their guests.

"Do you hear Brothers and sisters and Mr. Prince Soma and Mr. Agni, I am like my Mama!" he said proudly, followed by cheers from his siblings.

The Michaelis children followed their father into the shop, leaving Ciel with Kathryn and Angelina.

"Meemee." Kathryn called in her soft voice, raising her arms to her mother, who immediately picked her up and held her close.

"Is Baby Day always like this?" Soma asked. Kathryn held out the lion to the prince and his servant.

"Yes, I see it, it's very nice." Soma said with a smile.

"Not always, we don't usually stay in town this long. We let the little ones choose their gifts, maybe stop for a treat and go home to play. They haven't been off the property in a while so they want to explore a bit more. " Ciel explained.

"Ni Meemee." The young demon rested her head against her mother once more.

"I'm here. Your cousin Lizzy is here too." Ciel turned to allow his daughter to see Lizzy. Lizzy waved to the girl.

"Hello sweetie." she said, Kathryn giggled and reached for her. Lizzy took her cousin into her arms and cuddled her.

"Ciel, your children are so adorable!" Lizzy squealed. Before Ciel could reply, a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around him from behind.

"This is so beautiful. I've never seen such love between a mother and their children." Soma cried. Ciel let out a low growl.

"You're touching me again...stop it before I-"

"Mama. Mama, Dad said I should come and see you, I got a lollipop, it is orange, orange is my favorite besides chocolate. Do you like orange, are you okay, you look unhappy." Evian said, seeing Soma's arms around his mother, he grinned.

"Mr. Prince Soma is hugging you, that is such a happy thing," Ciel sighed.

"Get your hands off of me." Ciel said quietly. Soma let go and backed away.

"Mama, are you sad?" Evian moved closer. "I will share my candy with you." Ciel stroked the boy's hair.

"You keep it Evian, thank you. Is your father almost ready?" Evian nodded.

"Sister Rachel and Brother Rowan are getting some chocolate, they are waiting for the snack lady to come back."

"The snack lady?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh yes, we give her the money and she gets us snacks...the snack lady. Silly Mama."

"I see, well, when they come out, there's one more place to go and then we can go home and play outside. Maybe you'll get rid of all this sugar before midnight." Evian tilted his head.

"Is that a long time?"

"I'd say so, it's not even noon right now."

"Oh my. That will be a very long time. Can we really stay awake until then Mama?"

"I prefer if you didn't, I'd have a hard time waking you up when you're supposed to be."

"You would be so sad and unhappy. Can I please have up?" He raised his arms to his mother. Ciel had never been able to refuse his children's request to be held. He lifted his son into his arms.

"I love you Mama, you are the happiest thing ever. I like being your baby."

"I'm very happy to be your mother." they were soon rejoined by the rest of their family. Rachel, Rowan, and Vincent emerged from the store with their arms behind their backs , grinning widely.

"Oh mommy, here we are, did you miss us lots while we were in the store?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I did. What are you three up to?" The children giggled. The stood in front of their mother.

"Can we do it now dad, please?" Rowan pleaded.

"Go on. I know you're excited." Sebastian encouraged.

"Sister Rachel, you should go first, you are a sister." Vincent suggested.

"Thank you brothers, you are happy things to have. You are so nice to me." She turned to Ciel.

"You are so nice to us and you gave baby day to us, we want to tell you that we love you and thank you for making our tiny hearts so happy and giggly and smiley. This is just for you from me, baby Rachel." The young princess handed her mother a chocolate rose.

"Do you see, it is chocolate, but it is so pretty too. I picked it all on my own, Daddy said I could. Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy, thank you." Ciel said.

"Since you are having cuddles with Brother Evian, I will ask Daddy to hold it. Hello Brother Evian, I love you." Rachel greeted warmly.

"Hello Sister Rachel, I love you too." the eldest Michaelis son replied. Rachel held out the gift to her father.

"Daddy, will you please hold this for my mommy?" Sebastian took it and smiled.

"Yes Rachel, I will."

"Thank you Daddy, you are my very best Daddy ever!"

"It is your turn brother Rowan, I will go after you." Vincent said. Rowan gave a polite bow.

"Thank you Brother Vincent. You're very nice." He stepped foreword.

"Mum, You're my favorite Mum, You wanted me and I wanted you, then you said I could be your Rowan baby. You make me happy and I love you so much. I want you to have this, it's just for you and I picked it, are you proud of me, do you like it?"He held out a box of chocolates.

"Rowan Daniel, I've always been proud of you. From the second I held you. Nothing could ever make me feel any different. I love it, thank you." Rowan followed his sister's lead and handed the gift to Sebastian.

"Dad, please hold this." Again Sebastian took the box.

"Your turn Brother Vincent." Rowan said standing beside Rachel.

"Thank you Brother Rowan." He said also bowing.

"Mommy, you are so good at being mommy. I love you and I got you something happy, I can show you." He too pulled out a small box.

"It is chocolate with yummy chocolate inside it."He explained.

"Chocolate truffles are one of my favorites, thank you little ones, your gifts are very special to me." Ciel said.

"Mama, I did no get to buy something just for you," Evian sniffled.

"It's alright, you don't have to. I love you whether or not you buy me something. A mother's love is unconditional, that means I'll always love you no matter what, not if just if you do something or don't do anything at all." Ciel soothed.

"Well, come along everyone, we have another stop to make, Evian, if it means that much to you, you can come inside with me and look around."

"Oh yes, I would like to, thank you dad, you are good."Evian snuggled in closer to Ciel as the group continued their journey. Ciel rolled his eyes upon hearing the quiet sobs from the prince.

"Agni, I wish my family could have been like that." he sobbed.

"you know Ciel, I can't help but wonder, why is it that you can adopt the staff but cannot find it in your heart to be the slightest bit kind to Prince Soma?"

"I haven't adopted the staff, do you hear them walking around calling me 'mommy'?"

"No, but they might as well, you've been known to mother Finny, bard and Mey-Rin from time to time."The former butler replied.

"No I haven't. Name one time I mothered them." Ciel challenged.

"You shield them from Cynna when he scolds them for doing something wrong, you've protected them from me as well. Let's take a moment to recall three days ago when Finny was crying in the kitchen, what did you do when you saw him?"

"I asked why he was crying, he had a bad dream about before he came to work at the manor, so what?"

"After you asked what did you do?"

"I let him tell me about it, it helps. As his master-"

"You dried his tears with your thumbs, just as you would do with our children and you hugged him until he felt better, you soothed him as a mother does their little ones. He might as well call you his mother."

"Just because they're staff-"

"Don't forget the time he was sitting in front of you and you decided his hair was a touch out of place and you fixed it, just as a mother would and Mey-Rin gets a pardon every time something's broken, you make excuses for her...protecting her like a mother. You might as well make it official."

"It's not as bad as all that." Ciel protested.

"I'm afraid it is." Sebastian said. "We can ask Tanaka when we return home, he's noticed it as well. He thinks it's-"

"Alright we will. If Tanaka confirms it, I'll make the extra effort to be nice." He turned to Lizzy.

"Have you noticed any of this?" Ciel asked. Lizzy hesitated.

"Well...it's more with Finny and Mey-Rin than Bard, but...I've seen it too some times." Lizzy said softly.

"There, Lady Elizabeth sees it, my parents have seen it. My mother thinks it's absolutely adorable, but it's there." Sebastian taunted. Ciel walked in silence as they approached their destination, thinking back to his interactions with his staff. Sebastian smirked.

"You are such a mother, Ciel Michaelis." he said taking Evian and entering the shop, leaving Ciel to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel watched as his children raced through the yard. Sebastian and the staff followed behind them.

"Oh no, do not get me Daddy, I want to run and run and run!" Rachel giggled as she passed Rowan.

"The whole point of the game dearest is in fact to catch you, we much play by the rules." Sebastian replied. Soma and Agni stood beside Ciel who kept silent in an effort to keep the promise he made to his mate. Tanaka had spoken and nothing was left to say.

"Tanaka," Sebastian said upon entering their home. "If you would be so kind as to help us settle an argument." The old man smiled.

"I'll do my best." He vowed.

"Thank you. Ciel and I were discussing his interactions with Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny. We've asked Lady Elizabeth's opinion and we would like to have yours as well. I believe there are times that he acts more like a mother to them than a master." Sebastian had explained.

"I don't think I'm that way at all. Sebastian says I might as well adopt them, but I don't believe I do those things." Ciel added. The man smiled.

"Young Master, you know that you mean a lot to all of us and I must give you my honesty opinion. From what I've noticed, there are times when you do in fact seem to be motherly with them, particularly Mey-Rin and Finny." Sebastian smirked at his mate.

"What makes you believe that, specifically?" the young prince had asked.

"Well, when Finny cries, you dry his tears, I've seen you do the very same with your children, in the same way. Not that it's necessarily bad, Finny is a bit young for his age and sometimes a loving presence is just what is needed, given all he's been through. I've seen you fix his hair the way you do the children's. Mey-Rin has now realized that should she do something wrong, you will protect her from Cynna's discipline as well as Sebastian's. All three have learned that lesson. I believe that you see Mey-Rin's difficulties as something you can build up, just as you teach your children. You have also protected them from the king. If you recall the infamous Mey-Rin Mishap several years ago."

"Tanaka has spoken, you aren't going to argue are you?" Sebastian taunted. Ciel crossed his arms over his chest."

"No one can argue with Tanaka, you know that...he's Tanaka." He said with a sigh.

"Mommy, Daddy is getting us, do you see, I like to play with daddy."Rachel laughed as Sebastian picked her up and tickled her gently. Ciel smiled.

"It looks like such fun Agni!" Soma said watching the group.

"Maybe you should join them." Ciel suggested.

"How do you play?"He asked.

"you run, try to avoid getting caught, or you can hide, but I suggest you don't stay in one place too long. Also, you can hide just inside the woods but no further in that the edge. Sebastian's the one to stay away from at the moment and when everyone is caught, he wins. If he hasn't found everyone, obviously that means he lost. Your best chance to win is to catch him before he gets you." Ciel explained.

"Has he ever lost?"Agni asked, Ciel smirked.

"When I play he does."

"Are you going to play?" Soma asked, hoping to see what would happen.

"Maybe next game." Ciel said as Rachel skipped over to him and climbed into his lap.

"Daddy got me mommy. I did not win, but that is okay."

"That's right Rachel, you don't always have to win, I'm very proud of you."

"Go brothers, Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard and Cynna, you can do it!" She cheered, clapping her hands. "Go Daddy run and run and run. You are very fast!'

"She doesn't leave anyone out."Soma said in amazement,

"No, the children are very encouraging. They don't choose sides when it comes to our family. Before you play, remind the children that they have to be gentle with you, they aren't used to playing this with fragile playmates."

"Fragile?" Soma seemed upset by the comment.

"Yes, you're not like us, you can be hurt or killed easily. There are certain things they can't do with you that wouldn't harm us at all. A lot of things actually."

"Maybe we should wait until you join the game, you know what to say to your family." They were soon joined by Rowan, Vincent and Mey-Rin.

"Yay, Brothers, you did good. Mey-Rin, you did not trip and fall, I am proud of you."Rachel said smiling at the maid.

"Thank you Miss Rachel." Mey-Rin replied sitting down on the grass.

"Dad I very fast, Mum." Rowan commented. "Is that why Cousin Lizzy said she will watch the babies?"

"No. She did it because they're taking a nap and she wanted me to be able to play with you." Cynna soon found his way to them.

"I'm surprised that I was in the game for so long, I have not played since Master Sebastian was small." the butler said, readjusting his jacket.

"That's quite an accomplishment then." Ciel replied.

"Indeed sir, believe it or not, I used to win as well. Even back then it was no easy task."

"Is it because you are very old Cynna?"

"Rachel Ann, that's not nice, you apologize right now." Ciel said sternly.

"I am very sorry Cynna, I did not mean to say mean things." She sobbed. She snuggled into Ciel, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"M-Mommy, I am sorry, do you love me?" Ciel sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you very much, always. You're my little Rachel" The young girl took hold of her mother's jacket.

"That poor child, Ciel must you be so harsh with your children?" Soma chastised. Ciel glared.

"Must you open your mouth and interfere with my parenting, those who know nothing should not speak. I'm not going to put up with it. I don't tell you how to do your job, you don't tell me how to do mine and one more word from you about it will find you off my property and banned. I'm trying to give you a chance but you aren't making it easy." Soma fell silent.

When finally the remaining players had been caught, the demons and their guests made their way to Sebastian, who upon seeing his mate grinned mischievously.

"So you've decided to join us my love?"

"That's right," Ciel replied simply.

"This should be interesting, I suppose I'll have to be the chaser once again in light of this decision. Though it would be such a shame to see you lose on Baby Day, our children will be most disappointed."

"I don't lose to my staff. This game is mine." Sebastian moved closer, bending down to look into his mate's eyes closely.

"Do be careful darling, one might take that as a challenge."

"Maybe it was." Ciel replied coolly. The Michaelis children gasped, placing their palms on their cheeks.

"In that case, I accept, but on these terms. We see which of us can catch the other, touching does not count, you must keep your grip for no less than ten seconds."

"Fine with me."

"wonderful. Children, remember our guests are human, be gentle." Sebastian said as Ciel turned to get ready. The older demon took his hand causing him to turn back/

"A kiss for luck." He said pressing his lips to Ciel's. The young demon deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away.

"You'll need it more than I will...butler." he taunted.

"We shall see. Now then Young Master, let the game begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian stood in the middle of the yard, surrounded by the players. Rachel and Vincent joined hands.

"We will win sister, and then we can watch Mommy and Dad."Vincent said.

"I would like that Brother Vincent, I hope Mommy and Daddy both win. " Vincent shook his head,

"Sister, Mommy and Dad can not win at the same time. Only one can do it at a time."Rachel frowned.

"But I cannot pick Mommy or Daddy. I love them." She released Vincent's hand and ran to Ciel.

"Oh Mommy, this is so sad, I want you to win, but I want Daddy to win too. I do not want you to be sad or daddy to be sad." The young princess explained. Ciel gave her a hug, motioning Sebastian to join them. The older demon made his way over to them, joining the embrace.

"What's the matter princess?" Sebastian kissed the top of her head.

"I want you and Mommy to win, Brother Vincent said you cannot both win and I cannot pick you or mommy to win. I love you both."

"I see, that can be upsetting, but Rachel, you never have to choose. No matter who wins this game, the other will win also because we still have our family. It's only a game dear heart, whatever the outcome maybe, your mother and I will still love each other, just as we always have."Sebastian explained.

"Is that right Mommy, you will still love my daddy if you do not win?"

"That's right Rachel, I'll always love your father, and you as well as your brothers and sisters. Nothing will change that." Rachel smiled.

"This is good, I am ready now Mommy and Daddy. I love you."

"We love you too." Ciel said as both parents released the child. Rachel skipped back to her brother and took his hand.

"I am better now, I am ready to play." She announced. Ciel and Sebastian returned to their places.

"Alright everyone, you know the rules, if I catch you, you are out. You can hide or run, but no further than the edge of the woods. I'd also advise our guests to not attempt hiding in Pluto's house or running directly in front of him. He only sees you running after the children and may result in him taking your playing as something else entirely. All rules apply except for Ciel and myself due to our own game. You may hide in a group or on your own. Are you ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Ready!" the chorus of voices answered.

"Ciel, are you ready?"

"Oh please Mommy, be ready to play...please?" Rachel pleaded.

"Yes Rachel, I'm ready. " Ciel confirmed.

"Very well then, let's get started shall we?" Instantly the group disbanded and the players were off, all but Ciel who watched his mate rush passed him, knowing that Sebastian was sure to target him more toward the end of the game, giving the children a chance to watch. The young prince already had his win planned out and was sure that once their game started, it would take less than one minute to claim victory.

"Look how fast I am Mum, Dad can't get me!" Rowan shouted as he ran in front of Ciel. Sebastian stopped briefly watching the boy run.

Our children are just too fast for me, whatever shall I do?" he teased loud enough for the Michaelis children to hear. They giggled, continuing to run around the yard.

"Admit that you're too old." Ciel suggested playfully.

"I'll have you know my love, that I'm only a few thousand years old and in demon years-"

"well that's even worse then isn't it, you're ancient."

"Ciel, one day you will be 'ancient' as well,how would you feel if I said those things to you?" The older demon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't really matter, you'd still be older than me by like a million years." Sebastian shook his head.

"Such a little monster." He teased.

"Learned from the best didn't I Sebastian?" The older demon chuckled.

"You certainly did, my disobedient little dog." Sebastian said affectionately.

"Damn cradle robbing demon."

"Such a mean little thing..well done darling."Sebastian leaned down and kissed his mate.

"Daddy, do not forget us, we are still running and running from you!" Rachel cried.

"I haven't forgotten dear heart-"

"Your Father's ancient, he needs a break."Ciel interrupted, causing the young princess to giggle. "go on then, don't keep the children waiting."

"We shall continue this conversation after our puppies are asleep." He smirked

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Ciel shook his head.

"Never." Sebastian said, Ciel had no time to reply before he was off again. It didn't take long for the older demon to catch the Phantomhive staff along with Soma and Agni, who had attempted to hide in the bush. Soma had been surprised when they were found.

"How did you find us so quickly, was it some kind of demon power that made you-"

"No, I'm afraid not, I simply saw your red vest." Sebastian explained as his guests walked over to sit with the staff, Soma was clearly disappointed.

"Daddy, I am running so fast, I am faster than my brothers. I am going to win this time. Look how much I am running." Rachel laughed.

"I can see you Princess." Sebastian called back, getting closer to her.

"no, no Daddy, I have to win, you cannot get me until I am the only one!" Evian peeked out from behind the tree to watch his sister and father.

"Faster sister, Dad is coming!" Rachel shrieked and sped up as best she could but Sebastian was quickly catching up.

"Oh no, I will never win this game, Daddy is getting me!" She cried. Sebastian reached out to touch her shoulder but stopped suddenly. Evian had run out in front of his father.

"Evian, did you just take yourself out of the game to give your sister a better chance?" He asked kneeling in front of the boy.

"Yes. Sister Rachel likes winning, I like it when she is happy, am I bad?" Sebastian pulled the child into a hug.

"No Evian, that was a very nice thing to do for Rachel. It means you were looking after her and I'm proud of you." Evian smiled and seconds later Ciel joined the hug.

"Mama, I was a good brother." Evian told him, enjoying the moment between his parents.

"I saw you. You always have been a good brother."

"This is a happy thing for me Mama and Dad." Ciel kissed his son's head softly before Evian was released,

"I am out now, but I am still good, so that is okay. Bye Mama and Dad, I will watch and see if sister Rachel wins." Evian waved and ran to join the others, taking a seat next to Finny and Cynna.

"He truly is your son, Ciel." Sebastian commented standing up.

"He's our son, we both do things like that. Can we expect him to be any other way after everything he's seen?" Ciel gently reached out of brushed a few strands of hair away from his mate's face.

"Dad!" Vincent and Rowan cried, a look of disgust on their faces.

"Go finish your game now." Ciel instructed. Sebastian stood up and watched his mate walk away. He was looking forward to their game. Vincent was next to be caught and soon, it was down to Rachel. Soma turned to Cynna.

"What happens now, how long must she avoid being captured?"

"Now the rules change a bit sir, you see, much like my Masters' game, the first one to catch the other will win." the butler explained. "It's not merely a game, it also sharpens the children's skills.

"Where did sister Rachel go Mey-Rin, I cannot find her, do you see her?" Evian asked, standing up to see.

"I'm sorry Master Evian, I don't see Miss Rachel." The maid replied.

"Don't worry, Dad doesn't either, see, he is looking all around." Rowan pointed out.

"You can win sister, we know it!" The boys cried in unison. "Keep going Dad, you're a good finder!"

"Rachel, dear heart, where have you gone?" Sebastian called out walking around the large tree only to find his daughter wasn't there. He slowly made his way to the dog house

"Rachel, are you hiding with Pluto?" He peered inside, finding the sleeping hound

"I will never tell you Daddy, you cannot find me, I am good at this game, I am going to get you!" The little girl's voice called, causing Sebastian to spin around. Ciel shook his head in amusement.

"You know where she is don't you Ciel?" the older demon asked.

"Do you really think I'd tell you if I did, I told you before, I'm a mother above all else, I'll always side with my children." The former Earl said coolly.

"Such a mother."

"That's your doing.

"I would happily take the blame for that. After all, our puppies are the most magnificent, of course, with you as their mother, there's no surprise." A tiny hand grabbed onto Sebastian's black jacket.

"Surprise Daddy, I got you!" Rachel cried Sebastian smiled, lifting the child into his arms.

"So your mother was working with you?" He asked.

"No Daddy, Mommy did not. He just did not tell you were I am. I am Rachel the Daddy finder, and I win!" She cried throwing her arms above her head as the other players clapped for her.

"Excellent job Princess. I'm very proud." Rachel wrapped her arms around her father's neck, and Sebastian returned the embrace.

"And you pick at me for being a mother." Ciel teased.

"Darling, if I didn't give you a had time here and there, our life wouldn't be half as fun."

"Damn demon." Ciel muttered.

"Yes my love, but I am in fact your damn demon and correct me if I'm wrong, but you did know what you were getting into when we married, did you not?"

"Mommy and Daddy, you are so silly, you make us all very giggly." Rachel said allowing her father to set her down on her feet.

"Go on Princess, go sit with your brothers while I catch your mother." Sebastian encouraged. Rachel waved to her parents.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, be nice to each other and I will love you anyway if you do not win." She said, skipping over to her brothers.

Sebastian stood now facing Ciel, while their audience looked on with excitement.

"Who do you think will win Agni?" Soma asked.

"I can't say my prince, it would be too difficult to choose," Agni replied.

"Now it's only you and I out here, tell me Ciel, what will you do?" Ciel smirked.

"You don't really expect me to tell you do you, that wouldn't do at all. You and I have both been put into situations where we've seen two sides in a competition of some sort and we both know that it's not wise to give away such information. Just know that I plan to end this quickly."

"Is that the way you want to play, very well. You haven't been a demon as long as I have and so maybe at a bit of a disadvantage, I shall give you a ten second start." The older demon turned and began to count. Ciel stood still causing confusion among the spectators.

"What is he doing, he isn't running?" Soma commented. The Michaelis children looked at each other.

"Do you think Mum knows he's supposed to run away from Dad?" Rowan tilted his head.

"Maybe he is not going to play now, is Mommy angry at Daddy for saying we are puppies or because he called him a mother?" Rachel covered her face with her hands.

"No Sister, that is not it. Mama has an idea." Evian explained.

"...ten. I do hope you're-" Sebastian turned to see his mate still behind him.

"You're still here... I thought the idea of the game was to see who could-"

"Get the other first, yes. We'll do that, but I'll be the winner." Ciel said confidently.

"How do you know that, I could find you fairly easily."

"You won't need to find me, I'm just about to end the game because I have the perfect plan." He boasted.

"really, I would love to hear of it." Sebastian taunted, readying himself for anything Ciel may try. The young demon chuckled.

"I'll show you instead, you'll understand, it's something you can't refuse." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his mate.

"What are you up to?"

"You might as well accept defeat now." Ciel moved closer.

"Do you know what it is yet?" He asked, smirking as the older demon attempted to figure it out.

"Something I can't refuse..."

"That's right. It's impossible for you to. Give up?"

"Tell me," Ciel reached out to his mate and smiled.

"Sebastian, I need a cuddle." He said. The staff laughed.

"The young master's very clever!" Finny said, the others nodded in agreement.

Sebastian dropped to his knees. "You're right," he said softly. "I cannot refuse."

"Wait a minute, if the object of the game is to see who can catch who first then-"

"All Master Ciel must do is be the first to get his arms around Master Sebastian and not let go." The group watched closely while Ciel walked closer until he could rest his head against his mate's chest. For a moment, the two remained still.

"One.." Ciel said quietly.

"Two..."Sebastian replied, the group leaned forward to get a better look.

"Three." They said together as Ciel threw his arms around Sebastian and the older demon pulled him close. Instantly, Sebastian leaned Ciel back in his arms and kissed him.

"That wasn't fair, I'd hardly call that a win, I was half a second from taking the victory." The older demon said after pulling away.

"It was fair, I can't help it if your age slowed you down."

"I demand a rematch Ciel Michaelis, I will not let you get away with this."

"I already have, you just don't know how to lose."

"Nor do you. I want a rematch, this time a normal game, same ten second rule for you and I but...you cannot use the same trick again. Do you accept?" Sebastian challenged while gently nuzzling his mate.

"Anytime you want." Ciel replied.

"Right now, we can include our children. That should make things interesting."

"Alright, let's get started then." Sebastian motioned for everyone to join them and take their places.

"This Baby Day is such fun Agni, we must do something similar one day, maybe if we behave, Ciel will invite us back to spend another with them. They are the family I wish I had."

"Perhaps my Prince, only time will tell, we must wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yay Mommy, you win again!" Rachel cried, she jumped up and down excitedly, clapping her tiny clawed hands as the group moved inside from their game. She then turned to her father.

"Do not be sad Daddy, I love you anyway, you can still be my daddy, I would like that."She said taking Sebastian's hand and patting it comfortingly.

"Thank you Rachel, I feel so much better now." The former butler patted his daughter's head gently causing her to giggle.

"Dad, can we make things now?"Rowan asked running in front of his father.

"What do you have in mind?" Rowan grinned up at his father.

"I want to make cookies with you and Mum." Ciel sighed heavily.

"Rowan, you know I can't -"

"But Mum, today is special, it's Baby Day. We should have lots of yummy things to eat. I love to make cookies with you and Dad." The child insisted.

Oh please Mommy, it is so silly to see you make cookies, please?" Rachel pleaded.

"Now, now little ones, you know what to do when your mother says no." Sebastian said sternly. The four young demons moved closer to Ciel, grabbing onto his jacket and staring up at him with sad eyes.

"Please...cookies?" The demonlings pleaded in unison.

"I meant you must respect his decision."Their father said shaking his head as Soma and Agni chuckled.

"Those sad eyes don't work with me." Ciel said crossing his arms.

"Yes they do Mama, because you love us and we are only babies."Evian sniffled. Sebastian smirked.

"My goodness, what manipulative little puppies."

"Yes, you must be very proud."Ciel said nodding.

"I most certainly am. Just look at them, they know exactly how to get what they want, they'll be fine demons one day indeed." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel softly.

"But I must say that I am also proud of my Mate, without whom this day would not be possible. Nor would I have this happiness and love that fills my heart and the six beautiful demonlings that add so much joy to our lives. "

"Brothers, do you hear, Daddy says we give him and mommy joy!" Rachel clasped her tiny hands together and grinned.

"Daddy, what does joy mean?"

"Extreme happiness Princess, you make your mother and I very happy, each and every one of you."

"Yay, we are happy things to have, Brothers did you know that we are happy things to Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes sister, we know, Mommy smiles because we are here, he said so. You do not remember it?"Rachel thought for a moment, gently tapping her chin with her finger.

"Oh yes, I remember now. I am so silly." She giggled.

"It is okay to be silly sister, we love you." Vincent assured her before the eldest twins once again took hold of their mother's jacket.

"Cookies, Mum can we make some together?"

"I'll watch you make them."Ciel agreed finally. The Michaelis children cheered excitedly. The group made their way into the kitchen and stood in front of their parents.

"Now then, we need a mixing bowl, some measuring-"

"We can do it Dad, we know where they are."Vincent announced as the children rushed to find the items.

"I have the big bowl Brothers, it is almost as big as me!" Rachel grinned, her tiny body partially hidden by the object.

"Good job Sister, I have the big spoon for the big bowl, see it?" Vincent held the large wooden spoon out to show his siblings.

"I got a measuring cup, I did it myself with no help Mum and Dad." Rowan said proudly.

"Excellent work everyone, I'm so proud of you all, such good team work." Sebastian praised.

"Mr. Prince Soma, Mummy man, do you want to help too, Daddy is a good cookie maker." Rachel placed the bowl on the counter and received a pat on the head from her father.

"If it's alright with your mother and father." Soma replied. Rachel ginned. "We should ask Cousin Lizzy to come and have cookie time too when they are all done. Can we make lots and lots of them?"

"What are you going to do with that many cookies?" Ciel pulled the flour from the cupboard, handing it to his mate.

"I will eat some and share with my brothers and our babies and mommy and daddy." The young Princess stopped to pull a chair over to the counter next to her father.

"We still need things, Dad, where are the eggs and the milk?" Evian asked looking around.

"Now where could those things be, Ciel, have you seen our missing ingredients by chance?"

"I've no idea where to find eggs and milk, do I look like Bard to you?"Ciel teased, the children giggled.

"For that matter haven't you spent enough time in the kitchen to know these things, oh great and talented butler?"

"Must you always be such a sarcastic little monster?"

"Always, but as you tell me so often, you knew what you were getting when you married me."

"Indeed I did with the exception of a few surprises along the way. I wouldn't trade my mate for the world, every demon should be so fortunate."

"Daddy, Cousin Naveen says that Alois is 'portant to him too, just like Mommy is to you, is Cousin Naveen fortunate?" Sebastian thought for a moment.

"I suppose he would think so, after all, he does love Alois almost as much as I love your dear mother."

"That's nice, you love Mum so much!" Rowan added as Sebastian retrieved the eggs.

"That's right my son, I do. It is my hope that your mother will always know this and return the feeling."

"I think Mommy will always love all of us."Vincent too pulled over a chair and climbed into it.

"But I don't like it when Mum and Dad are kissy and cuddly." Rowan shook his head making a disgusted face.

"That is because you're so young Rowan. When you find the special someone that you love beyond all else you will understand."

"Or just make terrible jokes at their expense."

"Why choose, is that not what mates are for?" Sebastian smirked. "Through good times and bad, terrible jokes, frustrating relatives and incompetent staff, until forever ends."

"Funny, I don't remember the bit about relatives, jokes or staff being in our vows." Ciel said, helping Rowan sift the flour.

"Nor do I yet here we are." The former Earl shook his head in slight amusement.

"Can we please help mix and have the spoons when it is all mixed?" Vincent pleaded

"Oh yes, that would be good. The spoon is the best part of waiting for cookies. Mama, do you like the spoon too?"

"Sometimes. I don't usually stay in the kitchen while things are made, your father used to bring them to me after they were done."

"That's a nice thing to do for Mum, dad." Rowan.

"When you care for someone, you tend to do such things to show them that they mean something to you, even when they don't recognize the gesture straight away." Sebastian gave the measured out sugar to Vincent, watching as he poured it onto the bowl.

"I want to do the milk, can I please?"Evian asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can. Your father will put the eggs in." Soon the Michaelis children were happily mixing the cookie dough.

"This is fun Brothers, Mr. Prince Soma, Mummy Man, do you like it too?"

"Yes, Agni and I are having a lot of fun spending the day with your family. Thank you for sharing Baby day with us.."Soma smiled.

"Mommy, are you going to put them on the pans with us?"Vincent took hold of Ciel's jacket.

"I could I suppose. That's a lot of cookies. Your father might have to help too."

'I know, I do, Mr. Prince Soma and Mr. Agni can help us. Can they Mommy?"Rachel jumped up and down excitedly at her suggestion. Ciel sighed.

"If they want to, they can help."He agreed receiving a hug from his daughter.

"Thank you Mommy, it will be so very happy and when we are all done, can I please give a cookie to Finny?"

'I suppose so." Sebastian shook his head.

"You realize you're spoiling the staff, Ciel. Finny-"

"You know how Rachel and Vincent feel about Finny, They've had some sort of bond with him since they were born. They love Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka as well but they seem closer to Finny."

"I wonder why that is."

"I could tell you my thoughts on it." Ciel offered moving to the drawer and pulling out two spoons.

"Please do, I'd love to hear your theory."

"Do you remember when I was pregnant with them, when you were feeling a bit off from all those feedings you weren't used to, Finny came to talk to me and asked if he could feel them kick. They got to hear him more closely and he was very gentle with them, maybe they remember that somehow." Ciel scooped a small amount of the mixture into the spoon, using the other to help place it on the baking sheet.

"Mommy, if we still lived in your tummy, how did Finny touch us?"Rachel asked watching the dough get transferred.

"He didn't touch you exactly, before Kathryn and Angelina were born, you felt them move when you put your hand on my tummy, that's what Finny did with you and Vincent."

"Oh. I like Finny, he is so nice to us, we go outside with him. Can I do one Mommy?" Ciel handed the spoons to Rachel.

"You only need a little bit on the spoon, then you use the second on to make it into a ball, they'll flatten out, then push it onto the pan." He instructed, guiding her gently.

"This is fun, Daddy, I am doing it, I am a helpful Rachel." Sebastian smiled.

"Wonderful, I see you're doing very well." He praised. Soma watched in an attempt to learn.

"Could you repeat the instructions one more time, Ciel?"He asked hoping his question didn't irritate the former earl.

"Once more then you're on your own. Take some of the mixture on one of the spoons." He watched his guest scoop up a small amount of cookie dough onto the spoon.

"Now use the other spoon to roll it 'round into a ball. When you've got that, just push it off and move on." Once the cookies were placed on the baking sheet, Sebastian put them in the oven.

"Mr. Prince Soma, we are not allowed with the oven, Mommy says it is not safe and Daddy should do it."Rachel explained.

"Yes, your mother is right, he just wants to keep you safe."

"While we wait, I think it would be best to start cleaning up, don't you children?" their father asked.

"Oh yes, cleaning is a good thing to do, it is not fun but we have to clean up messes."

"I'll put the flour away mum and dad!" Rowan cried, grabbing the bag of flour and running toward the cupboard.

"No Rowan, don't do-"Ciel began only to be cut off by a majority of the powdery substance covering his face and clothes as a result of Rowan tripping over the chair leg. The Michaelis children giggled at the sight.

"Now, now puppies, it isn't nice to laugh at your mother. What do we say?" Sebastian said. The children looked at each other before moving to stand in front of Ciel, their heads bowed and arms behind their backs.

"We are very sorry Mommy, we love you very much."They replied in unison.

"Thank you little ones. I love you too." Sebastian had turned from his family to hide his own amusement.

"Shut up Sebastian." Ciel muttered brushing the powder from his clothes.

"I haven't said a word about it."

"You were laughing too. I know you, you were thinking it." Ciel narrowed his eyes at him.

"How could you possibly-" Sebastian had no time to finish, Ciel had tossed a handful of the substance in his direction, it landed softly on his shoulder.

"I may have deserved that, however, white is simply not my color, it looks much better on you." He chuckled, tossing it back. The children stared on in shock.

"Daddy threw something at mommy, brothers, what should we do, this is not happy at all." Rachel fretted.

"It is okay sister, Mama and Dad are not fighting."Evian pulled her into a hug.

"Children, I realize that I have always told you it's not alright to throw things and disrespect your mother. There are times, such as when we play that certain objects maybe tossed about. Flour will not hurt him and I normally would never allow this behavior but under the circumstance I feel that I am justified in my actions." Another handful flew at him, this time finding its way to his face and hair.

"I want to play, can we play?' Rowan took hold of the flour, tossing it toward his father.

"Your mother was closer." Sebastian said in mock irritation.

"Yes, but he's Mum. I don't want to throw things at Mum. You let us throw things at you a lot." His father shook his head.

"Even when given permission, our children possess such a strong loyalty to their dear mother."

Rachel picked up a handful from the bag and looked to her family.

"It is okay sister, Dad said so."Vincent encouraged. Soma grinned.

"What fun they are having Agni!" It was then that Sebastian got his idea. He made his way over to the prince and whispered in his ear. Soma's grin disappeared.

"I could never do such a thing, he would kill me."

"It might get some of the frustration he feels toward you out."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian handed him a bag of flour.

"I know my mate, it will help." Soma nodded.

"Agni, there is no need to interfere with what is about to happen, you should join in the fun my friend. Sebastian grabbed another bag from the cupboard, handing it to his mate.

"You're going to need this love."He said before returning to the fight.

"Wha-" Soma stood over him, pouring the contents over the former earl, then backed away. All activity stopped as everyone turned to see the reaction. Ciel stood still for a long moment before tightening his grip on the bag of flour in his hand.

"I-I was only trying to-" Soma stumbled through his sentence. "I just thought that maybe it would- Sebastian said it would make you feel better if-"

"Run away Mr. Prince Soma, hurry!" Rachel shouted and he didn't need telling twice. He took off as fast as he could with Ciel close behind.

"You bloody idiot!" The young demon shouted

"My Prince!" Agni started forward.

"Let him be, it will be alright." Soma called back as he slipped on the floor and fell. Ciel waited for him to sit up and swung the flour sack at him, hitting him hard in the face. The bag tore open and flour spilled everywhere. The prince soon found himself covered in a small mountain of flour. When everything had settled, Ciel too was seated on the floor.

"Feeling better?" He asked sitting still.

"I think I'm starting to. I think what we'll do from now on, if you come here without telling me in advance, you should bring two or three bags of flour and I reserve the right to beat you with them. Then maybe it won't bother me so much." Ciel stood up. To everyone's surprise, Soma agreed and allowed Ciel to help him up. The children cheered and rushed to him.

"Yay, this will be so silly. We like you Mr. Prince Soma, you love our Mommy and you will play with him."

"Your mother is like a younger brother to me, I enjoy our time together."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I suppose you could visit sometimes, as long as you remember to bring it." Ciel agreed.

"What the devil happened in this kitchen?" Cynna cried, his eyes darting around the room.

"Therapy my friend, don't worry all is well and I will take care of the kitchen." Sebastian promised.

"We will help you Dad, we did it too." Rachel walked up to her mother, still holding the flour.

"Mommy, I hope you will still love me lots." She said.

"Why wouldn't I?" The young demon tossed the white powder at her mother and quickly grabbed his jacket.

"I still love you mommy, do not be angry. I am only being a silly Rachel." Ciel lifted her into his arms.

"It's alright princess. It's okay to have fun, like your father said."

"You still love me?"

"Of course I do. You're my little Rachel, I'll always love you."

"Look we are all messy, this is so silly. This is a very happy baby day." A soft chiming filled the room, the Michaelis children gasped.

"COOKIES!" They cried in union forgetting the flour that covered them and rushing toward the dinning room.


	7. Chapter 7

The Michaelis children gathered in front of their father who settled himself in his favorite armchair. Soma and Agni took a seat behind them.

"Oh Daddy, is it time to have a story?" Rachel asked as Ciel placed Angelina and Kathryn on either side of his eldest daughter. Rachel grinned, the young princess was never happier than when she helped with her sisters.

"Rachel, do you want to look after them while you listen?" The former earl offered.

"Oh yes, my tiny Rachel heart will be smiley and happy." She said putting an arm around each of her sisters.

"Mama, are you going to listen too?" Evian asked hopefully.

"I suppose I could, It'll be bedtime soon though, so it has to be a short story." The children frowned and bowed their heads.

"Come now,Ciel. Look at them, surely you don't want such a special day to end on a sad-"

"They'll be fussy tomorrow, are you willing to deal with that?" Before Sebastian could answer, Rowan and Evian stood and walked over to their mother, grabbing onto his jacket. The boys' eyes pleading with him.

"We are your most favorite babies in the whole world." Rowan began. "Even me Mum. I'm your Rowan baby. We'll be so sad if baby day has to go away."

"Mama, I promise I will be very nice tomorrow. I will help with my brothers and sisters, I can do it." Ciel placed a hand on their heads.

"I know you can,Evian. I know you're more than capable, you've been looking after them since before they were born. But I would like for all of you to-"

"Can I have up?" The boys asked in unison making soft grabbing motions. Ciel leaned down,lifting them into his arms where they immediately grabbed onto him and rested their heads against his shoulders.

"How can that be, taking care of his siblings before they were born, I don't see how it is possible." Soma pointed out.

"Long story," Ciel replied, snuggling his children. " One that will have to wait for another day." Angelina and Kathryn whimpered softly also reaching Ciel. Soon the young demon found himself surrounded by his children, each one gazing up at him happily.

"This," Ciel said kneeling down to be with them. "This is why we celebrate our children, each one is a precious gift and they're much more than I deserve. Thank you my little ones, for being who you are and for being here, for showing me how to be the person I am now. I'm grateful to each of you for the way you treat each other and how caring you all are. You make your father and I so happy." Rachel sniffles as Sebastian joined them, Ciel leaned into his mate.

"Do you see Mr. Prince Soma and Mummy Man, Mommy says very happy things to us. We are precious things for mommy and daddy. Mommy is a precious thing to Daddy and to us too."

"There is still so much I don't understand about your family, Ciel. I don't understand how you got to be their mother, or what you mean when you say they gave you the chance to be a mother. I always thought it was the parents to decide that."

"Demonlings sometimes link or meet with their mother before they're born. I was able to start bonding with each of them while I carried them. Each one of my six babies asked me in one way or another if I wanted them. Every time I said yes. It's hard to understand unless you've been through it. I've been through so much with them, but the only thing I regret is the way I was before I had Evian." Evian tightened his grip on Ciel.

"It is okay, Mama. You loved me, I know. You were afraid but I knew you were good." He soothed. Ciel softly kissed the top of his head. A sudden flash startled the family who turned to find Cynna lowering the camera. The children giggled.

"Cynna, you are very silly, you scared us." Rachel grinned.

"At times perhaps, my lady." The butler bowed respectfully.

"We are having happy time, do you see?" The young princess asked.

"I do indeed." Cynna said softly.

"Will you make another pretty painting for Mama and Dad?"

"That was my hope, Master Evian. I believe this photo will aid me in that venture. It would do wonders to brighten up the family room."

"Oh yes, then we can show everyone!" Vincent cried.

"Quite right,sir. If you will pardon me, I must get on with my chores...and clean up after those incompetent little-"

"Children are present." Ciel reminded. Cynna cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course. Excuse me." Giving one last bow, the butler left , leaving the Michaelis family and their guests to continue their activity and finally get to their story.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am not sleepy." Rachel cried,rubbing her eyes.

"Is that right?" Ciel said moving close to his eldest daughter. Rachel lifted her arms,prompting Ciel to pick her up. The demonling rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Sebastian chuckled softly,carrying Angelina and Kathryn.

"No, not sleepy at all,are you,darling?"he teased.

" No. Mommy is very comfortable for me. " Evian and Vincent giggled.

"Sister Rachel is very silly. Mama, can I have up too? " Ciel shifted the child in his arms and picked up his son.

"Hello sister, I am having up with you and Mama. Do you want sleepy time?"

" No. Sleepy time means Baby day is over. I want Mommy and Daddy to play with us more. "

"Rachel Ann, it doesn't have to be Baby Day for us to play with father would love to stay home for a few days to be with you."

" actually, I told Father-"

"That you'll be staying home,I know." Ciel interrupted. Sebastian sighed.

"He wouldn't -"

" What's more important to you,your father's meeting,all he does is complain about your brother,or your children's happiness,think carefully. "Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"Always my little ones." The older demon admitted. "And my Mate , naturally." The children grinned.

"Mama is the boss." Evian said,his siblings nodded in agreement.

"Is that what all of you think?" The former butler asked.

"Oh yes. Mommy says that you should do something and it. Mommy is your boss." Vincent explained. Soma and Agni couldn't hide their amusement.

"Not anymore he's not."

" wasn't it you that told me bonding was just another kind of contract? " Ciel smirked.

"It was, then I suppose by your logic,it would work both ways.. Now then,my disobedient little dog, perhaps you could-"

"I've kept up my side,don't even go there."

"Explain that to me."

"I'm sorry,Sebastian,remind me, how did our children get here,who helped you save your father,even though he forbid you to go in the first place . I must've forgotten."

" must you be a sarcastic little monster? "

"Only when you're being a git."

"Mum,what's a git?" Rowan tilted his head in confusion.

"Your father. Off to bed now my little ones."

" But-"

"It's getting late." Ciel said,taking a step toward the stairs.

"Can we do the sleepy time train?" Rachel asked.

"Only if your mother agrees be come along." The Michaelis children turned to their mother,pleading silently.

"All right, fine,just this once." The children cheered and formed a line behind Sebastian.

"Mr. Prince Soma and Mummy man, you can come too. You can be the back cars!" Rachel cried. Sebastian handed Angelina to Ciel, kissing him lovingly.

"I do love our little games." The older demon said softly.

"What game, I'm still the boss and you know it."

" perhaps so...master. "

"Damn demon." Sebastian chuckled.

"The sleepy time train is ready to pull out of the station. Tonight we s hall make a total of four stops. Dreamland is waiting,come along,we must keep the schedule." Sebastian said. "Sound the whistle please." The children immediately began to mimic the sound in unison.

"Well done, now let's begin our journey,shall we,all together."

" choo choo! " the eldest children cried,much to the delight of their younger sisters. Sebastian began to climb the stairs,followed by his family and guests.

Elizabeth met them in the hallway.

"Cousin Lizzy, we are on the sleepy train, can we have nighttime hugs?" Rowan asked hopefully. Lizzy embraced each child as they passed.

"Good night little ones,sweet dreams to you all." The blond girl waved.

" night night Cousin Lizzy, we love you! " The children shouted. It didn't take long for them to reach Rachel's room.

"Stop one, Princess Rachel's castle." Sebastian announced. Rachel stepped out and made her way to ,who knelt down.

"Good night, Rachel, may wonderful dreams. I shall see you in the morning my dear one." Sebastian kissed her head softly,embracing her. She turned to Kathryn.

"Night night, baby sister. I love you lots." She offered. her brothers a similar greeting and stopped next to Ciel.

"Night night Mommy and baby sister. I love you lots and thank you for Baby Day. I will have happy Rachel dreams today!" Ciel gave the child a hug and kiss.

"Mommy, will you please tuck me in all snuggly and tight?" Not one to refuse such requests from his precious children,Ciel followed her inside. Rachel climbed into bed, allowing Ciel to shift Angelina and pull the cover over her, tucking it around her and placing her favorite stuffed tiger close to her.

"Good night, I love you very,very much." Ciel said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Mommy, this much!" The demonling stretched out her arms as far as she could.

"Go on to sleep now,Rachel. I've got to say goodnight to your brothers and sisters."

" okay,but I am too happy to sleep! "

"Try,you have a lot of playing to do tomorrow. You don't want to be too tired." Ciel said softly.

'can I give baby Angel a kiss? "

"Quickly." Ciel lowered the child onto the bed and Rachel grinned,pressing her lips to the baby's cheek.

"I love you sister, the best Angel ever!" Ciel rejoined his family.

"You know,Agni," Soma said quietly when they reached Evian 's room and Ciel stepped inside. "I was wrong. I don't understand Ciel's life here, but it's clear to me that Ciel is a very good mother. His children are always smiling and get along so well. It is easy to see how much Ciel loves them,I must remember to tell him that one day."

" I am sure he will be happy to hear that,My Prince. You one step closer to repairing your friendship. "

A/N thank you so much for reading and staying with the seroe series. It means a lot to me to know these stories are being enjoyed.


End file.
